memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lavelle Roby
Lavelle Roby is an actress who appeared as a Starfleet vice admiral in the second season episode . She received no credit for this appearance but was identified by the call sheet where she was misspelled as Lavelle Toby. Roby filmed her scenes on Monday on Paramount Stage 9. Roby came to Los Angeles in 1960 to attend UCLA and has been working as an actress for over five decades since. Among her earlier roles are supporting roles in 's crime drama Finders Keepers, Lovers Weepers! (1968), the drama House of Zodiac (1969), the music drama Beyond the Valley of the Dolls (1970, with Charles Napier, Frank Corsentino, and Garth Pillsbury), the crime thriller Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song (1971), the action film The Peace Killers (1971, with Paul Prokop and Gary Morgan), the drama Stand Up and Be Counted (1972, with Gary Lockwood, Madlyn Rhue, Michael Ansara, Carolyne Barry, Donna Garrett, and Irene Tsu), the action thriller Black Gunn (1972, with William Campbell, Bernie Casey, Julian Christopher, and Katherine Woodville), and the thriller The Laughing Policeman (1973, with Anthony Zerbe, Joanna Cassidy, Gregory Sierra, and Wayne Grace). She was featured in episodes of Get Smart (1968), It Takes a Thief (1969, with Nancy Kovack, Charles Dierkop, Malachi Throne, and Tania Lemani), Ironside (1970, with Barbara Anderson and Gene Lyons and executive produced by Cy Chermak), Here's Lucy (1970, with Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz, and Francine Pyne), The F.B.I. (1972, with Dean Stockwell and Darleen Carr), Barnaby Jones (1973, with Lee Meriwether and Sharon Acker), Executive Suit (1976, with Sharon Acker, Richard Cox, Paul Lambert, Leigh J. McCloskey, Byron Morrow, Scott Marlowe, Madlyn Rhue, Percy Rodriguez, Mitchell Ryan, and William Smithers), Barney Miller (1975 and 1976, with Gregory Sierra, Ron Glass, Rosana DeSoto, and Robert Costanzo), and Insight (1978, written by Richard Beymer and directed by Michael Ray Rhodes). Roby portrayed Mary Anne Creed in the 1976 Academy Award winning sports drama Rocky which also featured Michael Dorn, Jeri McBride, and Arthur Tovey. Further film work includes the comedy Love at First Bite (1979, with Barry Gordon, Michael Pataki, Robert Ellenstein, and Whitney Rydbeck), the drama Joni (1979, with Bert Remsen, Richard Lineback, Jeff Austin, Stephen Parr, Sean Morgan, and Gwen Van Dam), the horror comedy Blood Beach (1980, with Marianna Hill, Stefan Gierasch, Bobby Bass, Ian Abercrombie, and Rosie Malek-Yonan), the crime thriller The Formula (1980, with Richard Lynch, Ike Eisenmann, and Kavi Raz), the crime drama Reform School Girls (1986, with Don Pugsley), the drama Nuts (1987, with Dakin Matthews, Elizabeth Hoffman, Castulo Guerra, Dana Dru Evenson, Bruce Barbour, and Tina Lifford), and the romance Touch Me (1997, with Stephen Macht and Jenette Goldstein). She guest-starred in episodes of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1981, with Erin Gray, Barbara Luna, Lance LeGault, David Opatoshu, Sid Haig, and Felix Silla), Quincy M.E. (1981, with Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, Henry Darrow, and Paul Lambert), Darkroom (1981), Hardcastle and McCormick (1984, with Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Garry Walberg, and Robert O'Reilly), Hotel (1984, with Michael Spound, Louie Elias, and Melinda Culea and directed by Kim Friedman), Simon & Simon (1984 and 1985, with Robin Gammell, Allan Graf, Steve Whittaker, Mary Carver, and William Windom), Murder, She Wrote (1985, with Susan Oliver), Blacke's Magic (1986, with Morgan Woodward and Michael Rider), Dynasty (1986 and 1988, with Joan Collins, David Spielberg, and Daniel Davis), Knots Landing (1990, with Michelle Phillips and Paul Nakauchi), Equal Justice (1991, with Jennifer Parsons), Veronica Clare (1991, with Clifton Collins, Jr., Kaitlin Hopkins, and Stephen Markle), The Practice (1998, with Jacqueline Schultz, Clayton Landey, and Tina Lifford), and The Shield (2002, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez, and Geoff Meed). More recent projects include the crime thriller Spider's Web (2002, with George Murdock), the short comedy The Sunday Morning Stripper (2003), the short drama Blue Eyes (2006), voice work on the video game Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010, along with Iona Morris, Tim de Zarn, James Horan, Wayne Grace, Robert Costanzo, Brian George, Carlos Ferro, Keith Szarabajka, Michelle Bonilla, and Phil Morris), the iCarly episode "iHire an Idiot'' (2011), the horror comedy Freaks of Nature (2015, with Rachael Harris, Pat Healy, Momo Yashima, Derek Mears, and Solomon Burke, Jr.), the short drama Hard World for Small Things (2016), the horror film VooDoo (2017), and the thriller Stranger's Relative (2017). External links * * Category:Performers Category:VOY performers